A war to end most wars
by Legion Plateado
Summary: Many believe legion is dead Sousuke Aizen alive and the winter war has began. Please leave a review and if you see anything that need to be fixed or improved upon just tell me. Special thanks to SuperYuuki and lucidatray7 thanks for all the help. Book one season two of the Legion saga
1. proluge

**Prologue**

Place: In Hecto Mundo inside Las Noches main tower

Time: During Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra when Yammy comes through the floor

"Ulquiorra can I fight him" says Yammy

"You know how greedy you get when you change so go play with the others" Says Ulquiorra

"Ok" says Yammy

Then he turns and walks over to Monoly, Loly, and Orihime And Says "Get out of here"

…

"What you need help," says Yammy

Then He slaps Monoly and She goes through the wall and smoke went everywhere

"Huh weaker than I thought" says Yammy

"You son of a" says Loly interrupted by the smoke clearing and man with a hood and turquoise hair with a silver tint and a little sticking out with a medium size build with a large scar going from the hair line across his and all the way down to his right clef, white eye with only a pinprick (Showing he's blind) and he is about five foot eight and he was holding Monoly in his right hand and then he lets go of her and she lands inside the hole and he flash steps in front of Yammy

"Who is this Ulquiorra" Says Yammy

Then Ulquiorra's Eyes got bigger and says "Yammy be careful," says Ulquiorra

"Yammy you have no idea what your fighting!" Thinks Ulquiorra

"Why he don't seem that strong and how could someone like this beat me"

Then Yammy brought back his fist and went to punch the man and the man stops it with his bare hand

"Who are you"?

The man responded by just having a very confident expression and a smirk on his face

"Fine then I kill you then find out!" Yells Yammy

Then he began to charge a cero oculus and then it fires and Yammy dodges to the right just getting nicked by the cero

"What the hell I've only seen Ulquiorra fire a cero of that caliber" Thinks Yammy


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Just who are you" Yells Yammy

Then The Man just stood there

"Fine I'll kill you then find out," say Yammy

Then the man jumps at Yammy Grabbing him by the mask and he picked Yammy up and through him through the floor about two floors

Then the man flash steps up to the hole in the wall over Rukia while she is fighting Rudbornn in his Resurreccion and jumps down and lands next to Rukia

"Who are you" Says Rudbornn

"Does that really matter to you" Says the man

Then one of Rudbornn's men attacks him and when the blade makes contact it broke in half and the hood ripped on the top so the man through back the hood and says "I am Legion for I am many" says the Man

"You died my brother reported it" says Rukia

"My sister managed to get me out of the way before the explosion" Says Legion

"Your appearance does not mean you can win" Says Rudbornn

"Your weak and not worth my time," says Legion

"Your Ignorance will be your down fall" Says Rudbornn

"Takes one to know one" Says Legion

Then Legion draws his sword and "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness hado 90 Black Coffin!"

Then a Black coffin formed around Rukia and Legion and all of Rudbornn's men also

"You Idiot where doomed" Says Rukia

"I Guess no one has thought to use it as a barrier" Says Legion

"What" Says Rukia

"Look it can go in reverse also and destroy anything within about a 20 meter area around it so Ground zero is the best place to be" says Legion

Then the Black coffin shattered and cut Rudbornn's Roots

"He's all yours Rukia" Says Legion

Then Renji and Chad show up and Legion puts his sword away and puts his hollow mask on and opens a Garganta and walk through and it closes it behind him

In the fake karakura town about the time the number 1-3 are left along with Aizen, Gin, and Tosen

A Garganta opened up and figure with a mask on walked out

"What now" Says Captain Kyoraku

"That is unscheduled," says Stark

Over where Captain Ukitake is

"I thought he was dead" Says Ukitake

"Who is back" Says Lilynette

And She looks over to where the man was standing and then says "Oh son of a"

Then he disappeared and Appeared next to Lilynette and she sees his mask

"You're you're a hollow" says Lilynette

"No I am a visored a combo of Soul Reaper and Hollow" Says Legion

"Good to see you Legion" says Ukitake

"Same" Says Legion

"Lilynette don't engage him hill kill you" Yells Coyote Stark

"Shit Lilynette first a captain now him" Stark Thinks to him self

"Why should he scare me he has little to no spiritual pressure" says Lilynette

"Your looking upon a legend" Says Ukitake

"How does that make a difference" Says Lilynette

Then Legion began to releases his concealed spiritual pressure and stops before it crushes Lilynette

"How can you hide that much power" Says Lilynette

"Huh Ukitake I know why you refuse to fight her" says Legion

"Hey are you calling me weak" Says Lilynette

"Yes you are not capable of beating anyone but low ranking officers so I recommend you leave," says Legion

"Legion I recommend helping Shunsui" Says Ukitake

"Fine I'll leave her fate with you" Says Legion

Then Legion Flash steps over behind Coyote

"Hello Mr. Stark" Says Legion with sword in hand

"Damn I hoped to avoid confrontation with him" Says Stark

Then Stark draws his sword and swings it and Legion in and upper cut motion and Legion was gone and appeared next to Shunsui.

"Just Leave Shunsui" Says Legion

"Fine but yell if you need me" Says Shunsui

"Lilynette get over here" Yells Stark

Then Lilynette Appeared next to Stark

"Me and Lilynette are really one soul split in two," Says Stark

"Fine by me if you use your full abilities" Says Legion

"Kick About Los Lobo" Says Stark

Then a huge cloud of dust and other materials appeared and then when it clears Stark is holding two pistols and has an out fit like a old western cowboy and has part of Lilynette's mask on his head that connects to his mask on his left eye.

"Huh that's all" Says Legion

Then Stark aims one of the guns at Legion and fires a cero at him and Legion flash steps out of the way.

"Wow" says Legion

"Damn he is more powerful than I thought" Legion thinks to him self

Then Stark fired multiple ceros and one hits Legion in his left arm but only nicks and Legion counters with a cero oculus that is stopped with Starks own cero then Stark fires another salvo of Ceros at Legion

"Damn my Bankai is still not working guess I'll have to improvise" Legion thinks

Then time stops and Fenice appears before him in a gout of blue and red fire and when it dies down Fenice walked out wearing a out fit similar to Hyorinmaru just no strap holding the outfit together and instead of a ice scarf he has a fire scarf made up of red and yellow fire and hair made of red and yellow fire, pin prick eyes (Revealing he's blind) and he also has a scar of fire in the shape of an X on his face in the same place as Hyorinmaru.

"Legion get one of his weapons and allow me to see it and maybe I can make a counter measure" Says Fenice

"Thanks" Says Legion

"Kick his ass for me and don't use Bankai I still feel a little week" Says Fenice

Then time Restarts.

Then Legion used flash step to get behind Stark and Legion grabs his Arm and twists it three times and then hits Stark in the Elbow with his foot causing it to break with loud crack and then Starks Arm goes limp and Legion takes the gun and flash steps out of sight.

Somewhere inside a fake Karakura building

"Fenice come forth" Says Legion

Then Legion stabs his sword in the ground and Then Fenice Appeared in a gout of blue and red fire coming from the sword

"Let me see that" Says Fenice

"Don't let him touch me," Yells a voice from the gun

"Don't worry" says Fenice

"Why you are going to destroy me," Says the voice

"Don't worry Lilynette I won't" Says Fenice

"That's Lilynette," says Legion

"Yes it is" says Fenice

Then Fenice takes the Gun from Legion and then Lilynette appears but only half of her was there.

"There she is now out side of the gun" says Fenice

"How did you" Says Lilynette

Then Fenice broke the gun

"You are now unable to rejoin Stark you may come into Legion's inner world if you wish" Says Fenice

"Fine I prefer to be somewhere safe" Says Lilynette

"Now Legion your shikai has changed please try it and let me know if you like it or if you want the original and the about the counter measure just use the new shikai" Says Fenice as he faded back into sword from


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Authors Notes**_

"Man o man I need to get more ideas" Says Me

"Wow already" Says Fenice

Then Legion walks in

"What is going on" Says Legion

"Let them get to reading" Says Fenice

"Well if anyone can help tell me how to improve this story or any of mine" Says Me

_**End Notes**_

Inside the fake building

"Time to move" Legion thought to him self

Then when Legion opens the window and looks out and sees Stark just out maybe 100 meters to the south.

"Come on out Legion!" Exclaims Stark

Then Legion Jumps out of the window and he jumps off a near by roof top up to Starks Elevation

"Well I should even this up" Says Legion in a dark and cold voice

Then Legion draws his sword and holds it in the air and throws it violently away and the sword goes through two buildings leveling them and stopping in a street leaving a crater around it and the sword with the tip in the ground and other buildings for about two city blocks began to level.

"How does this make a difference," Says Stark

"Huh I forgot about that for a long time" Says Legion

"What are you talking about?" Says Stark

"My seal" Says Legion

"Seal?" Says Stark

"Here I'll show you" Says Legion with a confident and cold voice

Then Legion pulls the sleeves off his kimono and holds them out and lets go and they fly off and then a huge beam of blue and white light appears and its only limit was the sky its self and when it disappeared from the top down to the ground and when it hit the ground it dispersed on the ground and all the buildings for about a mile radius level down to the ground.

"Huh," Exclaims Stark

Then Stark fires a Barrage of Ceros a Legion and Legion just stands there and lets the ceros hit him and around him

"I got him" Says Stark

Then when the cloud of dust cleared away Legion still stood there with not even a scratch on him and he disappears and reappears behind Stark

"How did he" Thinks Stark

And then Legion backhands Stark sending him flying into the rubble of a building

"Damn I can't even keep up with him," thinks Stark

Then Legion appeared in front of Stark

"Stark you have two choices and two only fight and die or give up and live on" Says Legion in a very cold and calm voice

"I'll never surrender to the likes of you," says Stark

"Your friend Lilynette is alive and well," says Legion

"I understand what you are doing trying to make me want to live well you win" Says Stark

Then Stark opens a Garganta and walks through it

And then a gout of blue and red flame formed in the clearing from the cero and when the flames died down Lilynette and Fenice appeared "She now has a choice also" says Fenice coldly

"What?" says Lilynette

"Yes you can live or die" Says Fenice

"I'll live just show me the way to Hecto Mundo" Say Lilynette

Then a Garganta appeared and She went through and it closes behind her

"Legion are you ok" Says Fenice

"I don't know any more" Says Legion

And then another gout of flame appeared around Fenice and then when it died down Legions Zanpakuto was sitting in the ground with the tip in the ground and Legion walked over to it and pulled it out of the ground and sheathed it. 


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

On the canopy of Los Noches when Ulquiorra was going to kill Ichigo and Orihime on the ground

"Ah you're here in time to watch him die" Says Ulquiorra in a very cold voice

Then Ulquiorra begins to charges a cero oculus

"No Ichigo" Orihime cries out

Then and woman comes out of the tower at such speed no one can see her features slamming into Ulquiorra then when she stops she has torques hair, red eyes, a fox skull on her head with one tooth missing, she was wearing a Kimono and her chest was like Isane's.

"Who are you" Says Ulquiorra with a startled and cold

"Hotaru Plateado" Says the woman with a deadly sounding voice

"You may leave now," says Ulquiorra with a cold voice

Then she charged a cero oculus and fires it at him he dodges by using sonido

"What how can she do that with out being in Resurreccion form" thinks Ulquiorra

Then she appears behind him with sword drawn and she slices off one of his wings and in seconds the wing regenerated

"My strength is not in my Hierro or my attack but in regeneration because most arrancars give up fast regeneration for more power but I did not for this I am unique and the only thing that can't regenerate quickly are my vital organs" Says Ulquiorra calmly and with confidence

Then Hotaru went to strike him and he grabs her other arm while dodging and pulled her in front of him and twisted her arm multiple times leaving the elbow toward him and then he punches her elbow with all him might and a load crack came from her arm and her elbow was still aimed at Ulquiorra but it was further away and her arm went limp and he let go and she grabs her arm.

"Damn you" Says Hotaru

Then a Garganta opened behind her and Legion steps out wearing a full soul reaper uniform including sleeves.

"Your back" Says Ulquiorra

"Your late" Says Hotaru

"I took a little longer to beat Stark than I had thought" Says Legion Very coldly

"Imposable you defeat Stark" laughs out Ulquiorra

Then Legion begin to charge a blue cero

"What the hell is that suppose to be," says Ulquiorra

Then When Legion fired it instead of a single cero hundreds of ceros and Ulquiorra's eyes get huge and then he uses sonido to get away

"LEGION GET HIM IN HIS VITAL ORGANS OTHER WISE He'll regenerate," YELLS out Hotaru

Then appears behind Ulquiorra and Legion Yells "Regenerate this"

And slices with an X form and the middle of the X was the center of Ulquiorra's chest and Ulquiorra drops to the ground

"You now have two options die or surrender" Says Legion

"Go ahead and kill me" Says Ulquiorra

Then Legion picks him up and chucks him to somewhere in Hecto Mundo

"Are you ok Brother" Says Hotaru

"I miss her" Says Legion

"Figures" says Hotaru

"Go to the soul society and take them with you" Says Legion

"Ok" Says Hotaru


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_If text looks like this means flash back_

On top of Los Noches

"Rika she reminded me of Katen" says Legion feeling like he has lost all hope

Then a gout of Blue and red fire appears

"Legion I under stand how you feel but you need to fight it and stop Aizen once and for all" Says Fenice

"Fine Point me in the direction" Says Legion

"Follow your heart" Says Fenice

Then Fenice left with the same gout of fire he came here with and Legion opened a new Garganta and walked through

In the fake Karakura town

A Garganta began to form and Legion steps out

"Huh he's back" Says Aizen Coldly and confident

"Aizen something does not feel right about him this time" Says Tosen

"Get the girl" Says Aizen

"Yes lord Aizen" Says Tosen

Then a Garganta appears behind Aizen and a Cero comes out and Aizen just stops it like it was a two year old trying to kill and full-grown adult and then Tosen comes out of another Garganta with a young woman with light reddish-brown hair and navy blue eyes in his tow.

"Lord Aizen I have brought her" Says Tosen

"Good" Says Aizen

The Legion appears behind Aizen brings his sword rage filled sword down on his shoulder and it stops there

" Look to your left Legion and tell me do you really want to fight us" Says Aizen

And Then Legions blind pinprick eyes regained there gray color when he realized it was Katen and then Aizen grabbed Legion and through him towards the ground

"It, it can't be her I watched her die at my feet" Thinks Legion

"_So are you ready to die" says Arturo_

_Then Arturo II goes to stab Arturo and Arturo steps out of the way and kicks Arturo II into the __Sekkiseki wall and Arturo II just hits and slides down slowly and hits the ground with his back on the wall__ and butt on the ground and is coughing up more blood _

"_What is wrong I can't move" Arturo thinks to him self_

"_Ha you fool now we are both going get killed because you have been paralyzed by the Sekkiseki Rock hitting you in the back" Says Arturo II's hollow to Arturo II_

_Then Arturo Appeared in front of Arturo II _

"_Ok I going to just not get up from this one" Says Arturo II_

"_You will die Flea" Says Arturo_

_And he goes to stab Arturo II and a soul reaper takes the blow instead and the soul reapers head landed next to Arturo II_

"_Arturo" Says The soul reaper_

"_Katen is that you" Says Arturo II worried _

"_Yes" Says Katen somewhat sad_

"_You should not have did that," says Arturo II angrily _

"_Is that a thank you" Says Katen seriously _

"_Sort of but I think now we both will die" says Arturo II sadly _

"_But at least we die as friends together" Says Katen sadly_

"_Yes that is true" Says Arturo II starting to feel woozy _

"_Oh my god this is all heart warming and all but I need to be going so goodbye and will kill you all later" Says Arturo coldly_

_And he opens a portal to Hecto Mundo and goes through it and it closes behind him_

"_Arturo are you still there" says Katen sadly_

"_Yes why" says Arturo II Starting to loss the ability to fight off the tiredness_

"_I can hardly see you," says Katen sacred _

"_Are you two all right?" says a female soul reaper seriously _

"_I can't move other wise fine," says Arturo II about to black out_

"_I don't think I can move and I can barely see anything" Says Katen frightened _

"_Hey Arturo so you recognize me" says the soul reaper furiously _

"_Kanisawa is that you" says Arturo surprised_

"_Yes its me" Says Kanisawa pleased_

"_Well make sure Katen makes it out alive and I am the last one to be taken care …" Says Arturo II then he blacks out_

"Damn I know she died all medical reports said so wait Aizen's Zanpakuto did all this" Thinks Legion as he opens his eyes and sees the sun that he has not see in a long time still falling at a rapid rate he stops his self and puts his mask on puts his hand behind him and fires two cero

"Time to get back to the fight" Thinks Legion

Over at Aizen's Location

"Lord what is he doing?" says Tosen

"Not sure it looks like he's using ceros to increase his speed" Says Aizen then Legion disappeared from view and reappeared behind Tosen and takes Katen out of his Arm and Disappears from View

Inside a building

"I saw you die what happened" Says Legion angrily

"I black out shortly after you and woke up in a cell in Hecto Mundo" Says Katen in a scared voice about to cry

"Stay here if the battle gets to close run" Says Legion coldly

"What happened to you Arturo?" says Katen with a hint of worry in her voice

Then Legion jumps through the unopened window creating the sound of shattering glass and shards going everywhere and he stops and looks and the evening sky and realizes that he has not seen the sun or anything with his own eyes instead of just sprit pulses and look and the clouds changing color and the shadows of the buildings and as it went down the moon came from behind him and he thinks "How long did I just stand here"

He looks to his right and sees Aizen and smirks "Time to strike back" Thinks Legion

So Legion draws his Sword and flash step behind Aizen

"Your back and ready to die" Says Aizen with a very confident voice

Then Legion just gives him a blank look and then Legion reaches behind him and grabs Aizen by the neck

"Your illusions may trick eyes and ears but not spiritual pulses" Says Legion with a confident voice

Then Aizen disappears and then Legion gets kicked in the middle on his back sending Legion flying towards the fake karakura riverbank and he does not stop him self and when he hits he clips his head and knocking the wind out of him on the bricks going into the water and rolls into the water unconscious and floats to the bottom

"I got him" says Aizen with upmost confidence

In Legion's inner world inside a corridor like area that looks like an ancient Egyptian temple made of sand stone and there are planter like things on all the wall but stop at the door and go over it like siding on a door and it was relatively dark then Legion put his hand over the planter like item and all of them are interconnected and looks in and its middle was cut out for about 10 inches and filled with a liquid and then he has his pointer and middle and put the tip of the middle on top of the middle and a ball of fire forms and he puts it in the liquid and it ignites the liquid with a loud frrrrr and all of the planter like item catch fire and Then Legion looks ahead and there is a light more power full than the rest of the fire lights and he walks over to the crossroads and takes a right and walks into a chamber where the light originates and Fenice is sitting on a throne in the center of the huge chamber and in the middle elevation and guards of fire wielding halberds made of fire standing next to the long stair well.

"Well its been awhile since you've been here" Says Fenice in a cold voice

"Yes why were the lights out" Says Legion

"No Idea they where on before you came here and you still can't use Bankai but I discovered how to manifest and help fight" Says Fenice in a unhappy voice

In some building

"Look he's waking up," Says a female voice

"Good he is stable" Says another female voice

"Please tell me that I was not under water" Says Legion

"Its us Isane and Unohana" Says the first Female voice

then Legions eye sight cleared

"You where under water and you blew up the side of the river bank when you landed" Says Isane

"I am just going to go back to sleep" Says Legion

_**Authors Notes**_

_**Ok everyone Legions eye sight is back Katen alive and Just to point out for a more accurate description of Fenice look at my avatar **_

_**End Notes**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Some where in a fake karakura town inside the fake Karakura clinic outside of Legions room

"Is he going to be ok" Says Katen with a hint of worry for Legion

"Yes but I don't know if he is going to try to fight him again" Says Unohana calmly

Then Isane walks out of the room

"What's up" Says Katen excited for good news

"He wants to leave already" Says Isane sadly

"No that won't happen he needs to recover" Says Unohana with a very serious tone

Then a door slams down stairs and the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs

"Who's There" Exclaims Isane with a lot worry

"Its Ichigo Kurosaki" Exclaims the person

"Come on up" Says Isane Calming from the fear of hostiles walking in here

Then Ichigo walks up the stairs and says, "Where's Legion"

"In the room" Says Isane calming down

"What's wrong with him" Says Ichigo

Then Unohana opens the door and Legion was gone from the bed and note on the bed

"What's this?" Says Ichigo

Then Ichigo picks it up and reads it

I am leaving and hoping you don't follow please if you get this get to Yama and tell him to join me its time for a tag team of three maybe four.

P.S. if this is Ichigo reading this make it six or more.

"Oh someone get Yama to Legions location and I going ahead" Says Ichigo very serious

"Fine but hurry" Says Unohana

Near the same place where Aizen was before

"Your back to die" Says Aizen even more confident than before

"No I am here to finish my job" Says Legion with a very confident tone

"How will you beat me" Says Aizen

Then Legion draws his Zanpakuto and holds it out and flips it so the blade is down and drops it and as it hits the ground it goes into the ground and soon as the blade was gone a gout of blue and red fire appears where the blade landed and as soon as the fire cleared and Fenice stood there and slowly looked toward Aizen and aimed his hand at Aizen and then put his hand in the air and then swung it down and as soon as His hand stopped the street began to move up like something was moving under it and as soon as it got under Aizen it stopped and then begin to boil up like a pimple and then it fire came out the top it huge quantity's towards Aizen

"Huh that is a weak attack" Says Aizen

and Aizen goes to block it and then his sword began to super heat so Aizen dodged back ward

"What the hell how Zanpakuto should never be more powerful than its master" Says Aizen in surprise

Then Fenice Appears behind Aizen

"That's where your wrong a Zanpakuto is always at the same level as their masters" Says Fenice with a cold and annoyed voice

Then Aizen Flash steps to get some distance and Fenice was appears grabs his shoulder from behind and then let go and Aizen's clothing on his shoulder simultaneously combusted into flame and Aizen rips off the shoulder part of his outfit.

Then Fenice points his fingers at Aizen then Aizen uses flash steps behind Fenice and slash's Fenice and then Aizen is hit by a huge flame coming out of the wound and then Fenice disappears and then Fenice is standing on the ground about 100 meters away and then a huge army of fire soldiers about 8 foot tall with no armor and fire swords

"Aizen Legion has always held back no madder what happens and he would never use this power even though it would have made his battles easier he did not but now feel the true power of Fenice" Says Fenice calmly and coldly

"Ha they can be that powerful" Says Aizen confidently

Then all of the soldiers take the from of Fenice and they all have the same amount of spiritual pressure and the real Fenice puts his hand out with his fingers in open form and his sword appears and he grasps it and points it at Aizen and says "Charge"

And they all draw swords and begin to charge

Then Aizen says in anger "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness hado 90 Black Coffin!"

Then a black coffin formed with spear like protrusions all over it and about 30 of the soldiers are trapped in side and then as the black coffin began to shatter and cut apart the army and after the coffin disappears and the army was gone and then the army begin to reform and they started with bone then organs then muscles and then skin and when they where done they looked at Aizen and resume there all out charge.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Well that is very impressive but it will not help" Says Aizen confidently

"You have no idea what I am truly capable of" Says Fenice with a smirk on his face

Then All of the soldiers disappear and reappear around Aizen and one goes to attack Aizen and Aizen blocks it and attacks back and the soldier turned back into its original form and then it take its shape of Fenice back.

"What was that" Says Aizen

"My true power is not within fire but the ability to see another's power and mimic it and you are truly under your own Zanpakuto's hypnosis ability and I am currently mimicking yours and Rudbornn's ability to make an unlimited army" Says Fenice

Then the army all charge at Aizen and Aizen flash steps out of the way and charges at the real Fenice and he stabs Fenice and then he disappears and Fenice reappears on the top of a building

"How did you" Says Aizen in surprise before he was cut of by Fenice "Illusions"

Then The Army appears around Aizen

"Don't try it" Says Aizen with fear

"Don't worry its already over" Says Fenice confidently

Then hundreds of soldiers made a cone like area around Aizen and then they all begin to bloat and then they all explode and leaves only ash in its wake and all of the building for about a mile just get hit by the shock wave of kinetic energy leveling them completely.

"You are pathetic Aizen" Says Fenice with his normal cold voice

Then Legion appears next to Fenice

"Lets help out the others with the remaining espada" Says Legion

"Fine lets go," says Fenice

Then Legion opens a Garganta and they both walk through

In Los Noches

"Ha you guys so weak and pathetic," Says a huge caterpillar disappointedly

"Damn he's to strong" Says Rukia angrily

Then a Garganta opens up

"What now" Says The Huge Caterpillar angrily

"Legions Back" Says Chad calmly

"Who is that with him" Says Renji with surprise

Then Legion and The man appear next to Rukia and Renji

"Who is this?" says Chad calmly

"Who is this big ass son of a" Says Legion with a cold voice

"Yammy" Says Chad calmly

"Well he is a 0th Espada now" Says Legion

Then Yammy began to charge a cero

"Get the hell out of here now" says Fenice in a cold tone

"No we what to fight" Says Rukia

"Get the hell out of hear" Says Legion

"No" is all Rukia could get out before Legion opened a Garganta below there feet and they dropped down through it.

"Well I can't believe that he is Yammy" Says Legion

Then Fenice created another army that looks like him

"What's this" Exclaims Yammy

"Legion don't hold back" Says Fenice

Then an army of Legion's appears and all of them have their swords out

"Fine let's kick this idiots ass to the next life" Says Legion

Then Yammy begins to charge a cero and both armies disappear including Legion and Fenice then and soldier slams into Yammy's mouth causing the cero to detonate in his mouth and this caused a lot of sand to fly into the air creating a sandstorm and then the Armies gather around The sand storm and then a Cero comes out of the sand storm causing the sand storm to dissipate

"Well that's a neat trick" Yells Yammy Angrily

Then Yammy begins to fire Cero at random trying to hit Legion and Fenice

"Legion this cover will not suffice it will be gone in moments as soon as he hits it" Whispers Fenice

"He's is very powerful time to fight a full force" Whispers Legion

"Fine I need to rest and I am feeling better you may use Bankai" Says Fenice

Then Fenice disappears in a gout of flame

"So now it begins the beginning of the end" thinks Legion


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_Text like this means flash back_

Inside Los Noches

"Well this guy is the one who slammed me through about 30 floors" Says Yammy with a grin on his face

"Don't think you can win" Says Legion

"You don't see my number has changed have you" Says Yammy angrily

"I knew about that already and I am not amused" Says Legion

Then Yammy charges a cero and when he fires and Legion fires a cero oculus to counter the cero and when they hit they explode sending sand every where in the air making visibility very low.

"Ha he is not as powerful as I thought he was" Thinks Yammy

Then a huge wind blows the sand away and when it clears Legion is still standing in where he was with a blank face.

"Damn a cero oculus was not enough I had to fire another to stop that cero," thinks Legion angrily

Then Yammy fires another cero

"Damn not again" Thinks Legion

"Legion try using Toushirou's Zanpakuto's ability" Says Fenice in the back of Legions head

Then Legion flash steps out of the way of the cero then Legion reappears a large distance away

"Rain over the frosted heavens" Says Legion

Then A Huge ice/fire dragon comes out of the sand below Yammy's many feet and it hits him in the belly and explodes with ice shards and fire bolts going every where

"Was that supposed to hurt," says Yammy

Then Yammy begins to charge and charge a cero and when he was almost point blank range Yammy fires the cero and Legion charges a cero oculus and then a lot of huge blue ceros slam into Yammy's cero before Legions was done charging

"Stark!" Yells Yammy with a pissed voice

Then Stark Appears Next to Legion

'What are you doing here" Says Legion

"Repaying my debts" Says Stark with cold voice

Then Yammy charges another Cero

"Lets combine my Cero oculus and your cero together," says Legion

"Sure" Says Stark with a uncaring voice

Then Stark put his gun up and legion puts his fist next to the gun and Legion charges a cero oculus and Stark charges a Cero Metralleta and then Legion puts his Cero Into Starks and move his hands away and Yammy fires his cero and Stark fires the combined cero and there where hundreds of cero oculus over whelm Yammy's and hits Yammy in the middle of the chest punching a hole in the middle and obliterating some of his legs.

"What was that" Yells Yammy really pissed off

"Well finish him Stark" Says Legion

"Ok," Sighs Stark

Then Stark charges fires another Metralleta cero and it obliterates Yammy.

"I'll be back" Says Legion with relief

"I can take care of this place until then," Says Stark with no emotion

"Ok" Says Legion

Then Legion opens up a Garganta and walks out into the fake karakura town where only the winners and wounded survive and he Legion looks to his right and huge block of ice with Tia Harribel in the middle with some spiritual pressure still flowing from her and the all the surviving soul reapers receiving medical aid and Legion flash steps over to Harribel still in the block of ice

"What are you doing Arturo?" Says Katen

"Going to take her back to Los Noches" says Legion calmly

Then Legion's hand bursts into flame and he makes a fist and punches the ice and lets the ice begin to crake and melt and lets Tia out and when she unfreezes she is unconscious and Legion Chances her and Legion opens a Garganta and walks through it.

In Los Noches a Garganta opens and Legion walks through and walks over to medical area and puts Tia on one of the beds

"What happened to her?" Says a very cold voice

"She was in a block of ice" Says Legion

"Well I don't understand why you let me live" Says The Cold Vice

"Ulquiorra I don't expect to see you again" Says Legion

"As did I but Stark found me" Says Ulquiorra

"Well I need to get going so make sure the doctors take care of her" Says Legion

"Ok Lord Legion" Say Ulquiorra

"What did you just call me?" Says Legion

"You beat Aizen you now own Los Noches by the rules of the Arrancar's you keep what you kill" say Ulquiorra

"Fine but just call me by my name no need for the lord part" Say Legion

"Fine but some of the others will not understand" Says Ulquiorra

"Ok I understand get some rest now and maybe later I'll teach you about human heart" Says Legion

"I would be interested about that" Says Ulquiorra

Then Legion walks into the main chamber and looks at the table and sees the throne empty and walked around the table and thinks, "I am going to bring back the arrancar army and espada"

Then Legion walks up the stairs and sits in the throne and then Yamamoto, Unohana, and Isane all appear in front of the table and Yama says with load booming "Legion we don't care what you do now but if you take Los Noches please come and talk with me"

"Legion mind if we use this places Medical area we have an over encumbered number at squad 4 hospital and not enough room" Says Unohana her normal voice

"Come with me I am not sure they would let you in with out my permission given in front of them" Says Legion with a serious tone

So Legion gets up and walks by Yama and the others and he gestures for Unohana and Isane to follow and they begin to walk and when they walk out in the hall Isane says "What happened to you Legion" Says Isane with worry

"What do you mean?" Says Legion

"That scar how did you get it?" Says Isane with her normal voice

"That is something even I don't know" Says Legion

Then they keep walking and when they Arrive Legion opens the door and holds it open for Unohana and Isane when they get through he closes the door and Ulquiorra is sitting on the bed and says "You back so soon?"

"The Soul society needs a place to treat there over flow of people" Says Legion

"Fine Legion" Says Ulquiorra

"I have one Request Unohana," says Legion with a very serious tone

"What is it" Says Unohana with unhappy voice

"You help the remaining arrancars" Says Legion with a very serious tone

"Fine with us now that we are on the same sides" Says Unohana with a normal tone

Then an arrancar doctor runs up to Legion and says, "Sir we are ready to help anyone"

"Ok make sure as many of wounded survive" Says Legion

And Legion walks out the door and Yama was standing outside of the door and Legion says, "I am taking Los Noches and we will be allies" Says Legion

"Fine but be ready to be called upon by central 46" Says Yama

"They can't do a thing to me" Says Legion

"Except start a war" Says Yama

"But this time it will tear apart the soul society" says Legion

"Yes" says Yama

"See you later" Says Legion

Then Legion walks away.

About a year later

Legion walks in the meeting hall and the espada fill up the table with Stark as 0 and Hataru as 1 and Tia Harribel as 2 Ulquiorra as 3 and Neil as 4 and a lot of new faces all hand picked by Espada 0-4

And Legion walks up to his throne and sits down and then a stealth force messenger appears next to Legion and says with a very serious tone and says "Central 46 requests your appearance in one hour alone"

"Fine but not alone and they don't like that they can forget it," says Legion

"Yes Legion" says the messenger

And he disappears.

"Stark I leave you in charge when I leave and Hataru and Ulquiorra your coming with" Says Legion with a serious tone

"Ok" Says Stark with his usual tone

"Yes Legion" Says Ulquiorra with a cold uncaring voice

"Yes Brother" Says Hataru with her sweet voice

Then Legion got up and He opened a Garganta and walk into the soul society and to the gate of the west Rukon district and to find it was open and no guards

"Something is not right" whispers to Hataru

And they walk in and there is no one and the gate slams down behind them and they continue walking and come to a court yard with the entrance to the central 46 main room and it was open also and they walk in and Ulquiorra says with a cold and worried voice " I think this is a trap"

"Yes I know," says Legion with a cold voice

then when they enter the main chamber there was all of central 46 with Yama, Byakuya, and Renji all standing among the central 46

"We want you to let us control Los Noches," says a male Member

"If you people think that will work you are very stupid" Says Legion

"You most if you don't want war" says a Female Member

"And you are ok with this Yama" Says Legion

"I have no choice" Says Yama without his large booming voice but with a saddened voice

"What about you Byakuya I thought you believed in justice and fairness" Says Legion

"Yes but I have no choice" Says Byakuya with his normal voice

"How about you Renji you have no respect for law" Says Legion

"True but I also have no choice" Says Renji with a let down tone

"You all say you have no choice but in reality you have every choice and you may not realize it but central 46 are all wimps and most have never been on the battlefield so you have two choices tell them to fuck off or just follow their stupid orders" Says Legion

"This is treachery," Says a female member

"He has a point you are all ignorant nobles" Says Renji

"Yes you all are" Says Byakuya

"I must agree" Says Yama

"This is being broadcasted by hell butter flies as we speak," Yells out a male member with a very pissed off voice

"So Beings the civil war so you may as well surrender" Says Legion

Then all of central 46 got up and left

"Goodbye Yama and good luck" Says Legion with a cold voice

And Ulquiorra opens a Garganta and they walk through

In Los Noches

"Well now what" Says Stark

"We wait until we are needed" Says Legion


	9. End

_**End **_

Ulquiorra's Thoughts

If it where no for Legion I would have never understood humans or how to enjoy my self if not for him I would have been hunted and kill like a pig by the soul society.

Harribel's Thoughts

If Legion had not saved me that is all

Hataru's Thoughts

If not for Legion I would be wandering though hueco mundo looking for a purpose

Stark's Thoughts

Nothing

Yama's Thoughts

Legion caused a change of government in the soul society that may be for the better in the long run.

Renji's Thoughts

Legion showed me the way that was so clouded that I would have never dared to tread upon its path

Byakuya's Thoughts

I learned that my own ideals where actually the wrong ones thanks to Legion

Tosen's Thoughts

I have give up my life of Justice to become a teacher at the soul reaper academy but instead they made me an assistant but oh well.

Gin's Thoughts

I went back to the soul society to try and help the kids on the streets

Ichigo's Thoughts

I was able to live thanks to Legion and his sister

Unohana's Thoughts

We where able to save all of the wounded after the winter war thanks to Legion

Katen's thoughts

I wish Legion would trust me but he has his reasons so I was placed back in squad 13

Isane's thoughts

I think Legion keeps to him self to keep from getting burned but I try to help him to open up to his old friends but it was a futile attempt.

Loly's thoughts

curse him i did not even fight curse him

menoly's thoughts

He saved us both i can only thank him


End file.
